


Box of Puppies

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt comes home soaking wet, with a mysterious box in his hands.





	Box of Puppies

“Where the  _hell_  were you?” Foggy all but yelled as soon as he opened the door. “Some asshole supervillain thought that the best way to fuck with us was to create a massive death storm outside and then- then you decided to go missing and I was worried sick about you. And  _this_ is why I keep insisting that we start working together again because you can’t be trusted to-” He stopped mid-rant when he finally noticed the box in Matt’s hands. A box that was covered with Matt’s coat. “Uh, what is that?” He asked. 

As if on cue, the box… yipped? 

Matt looked sheepish. He was also drenched from head to toe. “Can I at least come in first?" 

Foggy put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "Not until you tell me what’s in that damn box, Matthew." 

Matt shuffled his foot against the floor with his head pointed down like a kid who was being chastised. 

The box yipped again and something rustled inside. 

"Matt?" 

"Move the coat,” Matt finally replied. 

Foggy really didn’t have to move it to know what it was. He had a pretty good idea already. But that didn’t keep him from letting out a gasp when he finally did pull the coat away. “Holy shi- THERE ARE SEVEN PUPPIES IN THERE!" 

"Shhhh!” Matt hissed at him. He hastily made his way into the apartment, forcing Foggy to move away. “Keep your voice down. We’re not allowed to have dogs in here." 

"Yeah,  _I_  know that Matthew, but it looks like  _you_  forgot. What the hell were you thinking?” Foggy asked as he closed the door. 

“Someone left them out in the rain, Foggy. With the storm- I couldn’t just leave them there." 

One of the gray pit bulls peeked outside the box and happily stuck their tongue out at Foggy, and no, Foggy’s heart was most definitely did not melt. 

Another Pitty, a fawn one, tried to climb out and onto Matt’s wet shirt. Matt didn’t seem to mind.  Instead, he looked down and smiled at them. 

Foggy sighed and came closer to his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s box of puppies and looked inside again. Three of the gray puppies were fast asleep. While two fawn ones were playing with each other. One of them was biting at the other one’s ear, while the other was pawing at them. The two stopped when they noticed Foggy. They were soon clambering out of their spot and peeking out of the box, beside their gray sibling. They panted in synchronization while sticking out their tiny tongues. Foggy knew it was a bad idea but he reached out and picked them up one by one, anyway. He held them close to his chest and watched them in awe. 

"They’re so cute,” he cooed. 

“They are?” Matt asked in a hopeful voice. 

“Yep,” Foggy replied. He giggled when they all tried to lick his face at the same time. 

“So can we keep them?" 

"For tonight,” Foggy decided. “Tomorrow, when this actual shit storm is over, we can start finding them a home. Or we can give them to your other vigilante buddies. I'm sure there will be an actual fight between Danny and Luke over these little guys and I, for one, would sure love to watch that.” He placed the puppies back in the box and took the box out of Matt’s hands. “Now go and change. I’ll find our new babies some milk." 

"You just called them  _our babies,_ ” Matt noted with a fond smile. 

“Yeah, I know and I am going to regret it when we actually have to give them away. Which is why, I really hate you right now, Matthew Murdock.”  

“Well, that’s too bad, because I really love you, Franklin Nelson,” Matt chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 


End file.
